Ultra high molecular weight polyethylene (UHMWPE) is a widely accepted polymer for orthopedic uses such as acetabular liners, tibial inserts, patellae, glenoids, total disc inserts, etc. UHMWPE typically has a molecular weight exceeding 106 Daltons. When irradiated by gamma or electron beam (e-beam), a certain degree of cross-linking can be achieved, resulting in enhanced wear resistance.